1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone and more particularly to a headphone which can be operated under a headphone mode or a speaker mode when an audio signal is transmitted via different audio source interfaces.
2. Related Art
In the wake of the development trend of digitalization of music files, more electronic products which can play music files are introduced into the market. Electronic products with integrated multi-media functions are widely demanded nowadays, besides computers which can provide music playback function, mobile phones with integrated music playback function have been introduced long ago; so that users not only can communicate to others through mobile phones, but can enjoy the fun of listening to music outdoors via mobile phones with music play back function.
Be able to enjoy listening to music without affecting others, users have to do it by using earphones or headphones together with mobile phones or other music devices such as computers or walkmans, etc., so that users can listen to music or conversation by the earphones. If voice or music has to be shared with others around you, or if users feel uncomfortable after using the headphones for a long time, the headphones have to be unplugged or taken off from the ears, so that the voice or music can be played directly by the music devices as the output sources; but it is impossible for music devices without speakers, or for mobile phones with speakers of low output power, which is difficult for others to listen clearly. Therefore, it is a problem needs to be tackled and the functions of earphones or headphones need to be enhanced.